Jisikaro Yamata
by mariliv
Summary: Espero que gostem desta história...É do doraemon e da vida atormenttada dos rapazas e amorosa da shizuka...Vejam,leiam e não se vão arrepender!
1. Chapter 1

Jisikaro Yamati

Jisikaro Yamati.

1ºCapitulo

Doraemon- "Nobita acorda rápido! Já está atrasado!!"

Nobita -"Só mais um bocadinho!"

Doraemon- "Já não dá!! A mãe está furiosa e o professor vai ter outro aluno para limpar a

sala."

Nobita- "Fixe assim já não sou eu!"

Doraemon- "És mesmo parvo! És tu que vais limpar a sala se não te despachares!!"

Nobita- "AHHHHH!" - disse saltando da sua cama.

Desceu as escadas a correr, tropeçou e caiu fazendo um estrondo que fez o pai entornar o sumo e a mãe deixar cair a frigideira cheia de panquecas acabadas de fazer.

Mãe- "As minhas panquecas!! GRRRRH Nobita!!

Nobita- "Ups desculpa mãe!"

Subiu novamente as escadas pegou na sua mochila e saiu porta fora correndo para a escola.

Por mais impossível que fosse o professor atrasou-se e o Nobita chegou a horas

Shizuka- "É a 1ª vez que o professor chega assim tão atrasado!"

Suneo- "Sim, tenho coisas combinadas com a minha mãe e se o professor não chegar dentro de 30 minutos terei de me ir embora e assim fico com falta!"

Gigante- "E o que é que vais fazer? Pintar o raspão que fizes-te no carro quando cais-te de bicicleta??"

Suneo- "Não a mãe diz que já não vale de nada pintar!

Vamos é comprar outro e sou eu que escolho!"

Gigante- "Humm se és tu que escolhes os teus pais vão passar uma vergonha tremenda!! Posso ir?"

Suneo- "Não..."

E antes que o Suneo consegui-se acabar a frase o gigante deu-lhe um murro.

Suneo- "AI!!"

Shizuka- "Gigante!! Isso deve doer pede-lhe desculpas imediatamente!!"

Gigante- " Mas..."

Shizuka- "Nem mas, nem meio mas, Já!!"

E o professor chegou.

Shizuka- "Salvo pelo toque, Gigante."

Professor- "Muito Bem, entrem que está aqui um aluno novo"

Já na sala

Jisikaro- "Olá sou o Jisikaro Yamata e tenho onze anos como vocês!"

Nobita olhou para a Shizuka e viu-a com uns olhos como nunca a viu antes estava apaixonada, perdidamente apaixonada pelo Jisikaro. Mas não sabia como ele era.

Professor- "Shizuka, podes começar tu, pergunta-lhe algo - mas Shizuka não respondeu -Shizuka!"

Shizuka- "Sim senhor professor!"

Professor- "Já para o corredor, a sala de aula é para se aprender, não para se sonhar acordada!"

No fim das aulas, apareceu Doraemon voando no seu gorrocóptro e pousou á frente do Nobita.

Doraemon- "Olá vamos para casa a mãe saiu e disse para ficares a tomar conta da casa"

Nobita- "Está bem"

As horas passaram e Nobita voltou para o seu quarto

Nobita- "Hum o Jantar estava muito bom é pena já ser tão tarde...Bem até amanha Doraemon"

Doraemon- "Até amanha Nobita..."

E adormeceram os dois.

Olá espero que gostem da historia e mandem reviews, OK??


	2. Chapter 2

**Jisikaro Yamata**

2º capitulo

De manhã 20 m. Antes do toque já estava Jisikaro na escola. Todas as raparigas já estavam á sua volta.

Jisikaro era um rapaz de 11 anos, loiro, com olhos azuis esverdeados, sem única borbulha no rosto, pelos tão claros que mal se viam, magro e bastante inteligente.

A Shizuka perguntou a uma amiga chamada Tomoyo onde estava o Jisikaro:

Shizuka- Tomoyo...Onde está o Jisikaro???

Tomoyo- Ele está ali.

Shizuka- Ali? No meio daquelas raparigas todas?

Tomoyo- Sim! Porquê? Gostas dele não é? Eu vi-te na aula a olhar para ele! O professor até te chamou a atenção!

Shizuka- S...Não!!!! Contigo não vale a pena falar, inventas logo histórias! Já pensaste em ser escritora???

Tomoyo- Olha... Nem te respondo... Adeus que eu tenho de ir até à secretaria.

Entretanto...

Gigante- Bem... Estamos quase a chegar... Nem acredito que as férias já estão a ai à porta!

Suneo- Mas é melhor acreditares! Não é Nobita?

Nobita estava preocupado com a Shizuka que nem ouviu. Mas isso custou-lhe um carolo.

Nobita- Ai!

Gigante- Essa é para aprenderes a ouvir as pessoas que falam contigo.

Nobita- Está bem! E pronto, já chegamos à escola...

Os três rapazes ficaram boquiabertos ao verem tantas raparigas num só sitio.

Suneo- Eu que conheço todas as raparigas aqui da escola nunca vi aquela loira! Deve ser muito popular para estar no meio de tantas outras raparigas!

Gigante- Aquilo é um rapaz! E é o nosso novo colega, o Jikaro...

Nobita- Jisikaro! É Jisikaro!

No meio da confusão...

Shizuka- Jisikaro, onde estás?

Hinata- Olha se queres ver o Jisikaro põe-te na fila! Há mais pessoas a querem vê-lo!

Shizuka- Mas eu preciso de falar com ele!

Hinata- Já te disse, põe-te na fila!

Shizuka sai do meio da confusão bastante triste. Mas sai Pe-lo lado em que o Nobita, O Suneo e o Gigante se dirigiam.

Nobita, corre até a Shizuka para lhe pedir os apontamentos da aula anterior, mas acaba por ver Shizuka a chorar...

Nobita- Shizuka dás-me o ... Shizuka, estás a chorar? O que é que o Jisikaro te fez? - Diz o Nobita corando.

Shizuka- Nada, não fez nada...- diz Shizuka limpando as lágrimas.

Trimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, toca a campainha.

No fim da aula.

Shizuka- Jisikaro, tenho de falar contigo.

Jisikaro- Espera por mim que eu já vou Hinata.

Shizuka- Eu não sou a Hinata! Sou a Shizuka!

Jisikaro- Ohh desculpa... Ainda não tinha ouvido falar do teu nome...

Jisikaro mal acaba de arrumar a sua secretária pega na mão da Shizuka e corre para trás do ginásio.

Jisikaro- Aqui ninguém nos vê... Agora o que tinhas para falar comigo?

Shizuka- Eu,...

Jisikaro- Sim, tu...

Shizuka- Eu não gosto que andes sempre rodeado de raparigas!

Jisikaro- Mas tu não tens que gostar! És minha namorada para me dizeres o que não queres que eu faça?

Ao dizer isto Jisikaro vira costas e vai para o meio dos outros alunos .Num instante está novamente rodeado por raparigas.

Shizuka- Buaaaa, porquê a mim??

Nobita vai para trás do ginásio porque se tinha esquecido de um porta-chaves.

Mas, acaba por encontrar Shizuka sentada no chão a chorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jisikaro Yamata**

3º Capitulo

Nobita ficou a olhar para a Shizuka e a pensar:

"O que é que o Jisikaro fez à Shizuka desta vez?"

Nobita- Shizuka... O que se passa contigo? Quem te fez chorar assim?

Shizuka- Foi o Jisikaro!

Nobita- Mas porquê?

Shizuka- Porque... Olha Nobita, não te posso contar. És meu amigo e gosto imenso de ti mas tu és rapaz e tenho medo que não compreendas... –Diz limpando as lágrimas.

Nobita- Bem não digas se não quiseres... Queres que fique aqui contigo??

Shizuka- Obrigada mas não. Vai brincar e aproveita o intervalo... Mas não contes nada a ninguém, muito menos á Tomoyo.

Nobita- Está bem. Adeus.- diz apanhando o porta-chavez.

Nobita com cara mais alegre vai-se embora ter com os amigos mas por dentro estava destroçado.

Jisikaro continuava entre todas as raparigas, mas estava como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Trimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm toca a campainha mais uma vez.

Suneo- Olha gigante já reparaste que a Shizuka anda muito desaparecida?

Gigante- É verdade! Não a tenho visto... Onde andará ela? Sabes Nobita?

Nobita- Sei, es... Não, não sei!

Gigante- Tens a certeza- diz já com a mão pronta para lhe dar um carolo

O Nobita vê a mão mas como ele gosta imenso da Shizuka, disse que não sabia e levou um valente murro pela Shizuka.

Professor- Entrem meninos que tenho uma coisa para vos dar!

Todos os alunos entraram na sala de aula, mas Shizuka vinha no fim da fila triste, deixando o Nobita ainda mais preocupado com a Shizuka...

Professor- Olá meninos!

Alunos- Olá senhor professor!

Professor- Bem hoje eu tenho de vos entregar uns papeis- Diz entregando-os **-** de uma visita de estudo que vamos fazer a um museu de arte antiga!

Já no fim da aula.

Suneo- Fixe! Um museu! Eu vou e vocês?

Gigante- Eu também!

Nobita- Eu acho que vou... Tenho de convencer primeiro a minha mãe!

Shizuka- Adeus Rapazes...

Shizuka segue o seu caminho sem dizer mais nada.

Já à noite.

Doraemon- Bem, o que aconteceu hoje na escola?

Nobita- Nada porque perguntas isso?

Doraemon- Porque a mãe está a olhar para um papel com cara de ser teu. É outro teste teu?

Nobita- Ah! Não, não é, esse papel é de uma visita de estudo que a minha turma vai fazer...

Doraemon- Ok, mais alguma coisa?

Nobita- NÃO!

Doraemon- Está bem, adeus.

Nobita- Boa noite...

De manhã Nobita levanta-se da cama, toma banho, toma o pequeno-almoço e segue viagem para a escola.

Mãe- Doraemon! Rápido vai entregar isto ao Nobita! É o papel da visita dele!

Doraemon- Nobita! Nobita!!!

Nobita- Diz!

Doraemon- Toma o papel da tua visita de estudo!

Nobita pega no papel, diz obrigado e vai para a escola. Embora já esteja bastante atrasado vai a andar calmamente até que vê o Suneo a correr e vai atrás.

Shizuka está na escola bastante triste e vai para trás do ginasio pensando que estará sozinha mas não...


End file.
